This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Lipid extraction and protein precipitation All samples were transferred from their original containers into screw-cap glass tubes. Lipids were extracted from the samples three times with chloroform:methanol:water (4:8:3). After lipid extraction, proteins were precipitated with acetone:water (4:1) in ice with the concomitant removal of free sugars and contaminants. Release of N-linked glycans An aliquot (to provide ~1.5 mg) of each sample was lyophilized and was dissolved in ammonium bicarbonate buffer (50 mM, pH 8.4). The samples were placed in a heating block at 100oC for 5 min to denature protein. After cooling to room temperature, the samples were treated with trypsin and chymotrypsin and incubated at 37oC overnight. Each of the tryptic-chymotryptic digests was passed through a C18 sep pak cartridge, cleaned with 5% acetic acid, and glycopeptides/peptides were eluted subsequently in series with 20% isopropanol in 5% acetic acid, 40% isopropanol in 5% acetic acid and 100% isopropanol. The eluates were dried initially under a stream of nitrogen gas and eventually lyophilized. The dried eluates were dissolved with sodium phosphate buffer, treated with PNGase F and incubated at 37oC for 18 hours to release N-linked glycans from the polypeptide chains. After incubation, the enzyme (PNGase F) digests were passed through C18 sep pak cartridges and N-linked glycans fractions were eluted with 5% acetic acid and lyophilized. Monosaccharide composition analysis by HPAEC Each of the N-linked glycans fractions was divided into two aliquots: one for neutral and amino sugars analysis and the other aliquot for sialic acid analysis. The aliquots intended for neutral and amino sugars analysis were hydrolyzed with 2 N trifluoroacetic acid at 100oC for 4 hours and those for sialic acid analysis were hydrolyzed with 2 M acetic acid at 80oC for 3 hours. The hydrolysates were then lyophilized, redissolved in H2O, sonicated for 7 min in ice and transferred to an injection vial. A mix of standards for neutral and amino sugars, and for sialic acids with a known number of moles was hydrolyzed in the same manner and at the same time as the sample. Four concentration of standard mix (0.5, 1.0, 2.0, and 4.0 nmoles per injection) were prepared to establish a calibration equation. The number of moles of each sugar in the sample was quantified by linear interpolation from the calibration equation. The neutral and amino sugars and sialic acids were analyzed by HPAEC using a Dionex DX500 system equipped with a GP40 gradient pump, an ED40 electrochemical detector, and a Thermo-Separation AS3500 autosampler containing a stainless steel needle. The individual neutral and amino sugars, and sialic acids were separated by a Dionex CarboPac PA20 (3 x 150 mm) analytical column with an amino trap. The gradient programs used eluents A, degassed nanopure water;B, 200 mM NaOH;and C, 100 mM NaOH for the neutral and amino sugars;and C and D, 1 M sodium acetate in 100 mM NaOH for sialic acids. Injections were made every 40 minutes for neutral and amino sugar determinations and every 35 minutes for sialic acid determinations. All methods were based on protocols described by Hardy and Townsend (Hardy, M. R., and Townsend, R. R., "High-pH anion-exchange chromatography of glycoprotein-derived carbohydrates", 1994, Methods Enzymol. 230: 208-225). Instrument control and data acquisition were accomplished using Dionex PeakNet software, version 5.01.